Drag scrapers or conveyors have been used in electrostatic precipitators of the dry type for a number of years as the use of drag conveyors eliminate dust re-entrainment. Historically, the drag conveyor mechanisms consisted of a pair of parallel shafts set at opposite ends of the precipitator's shell. The shafts hold sprockets that pull scraper bars attached to large chains across the bottom of the precipitator hopper, scraping the accumulated collected particulate material into a small hopper carrying, for example, a screw conveyor. The drag conveyor thus consists of a number of individual components, parts, and pieces which were assembled inside of the precipitator at the job sight. Such fabrication was time consuming and the cramped work area made assembling difficult. Further, most of the labor required for the assembly of various components of the drag conveyor had to be done by highly skilled millwrights due to the precise alignment required of the moving parts. The confined work area, plus the precision workmanship has resulted in high labor costs. Even with precision workmanship, field construction decreased reliability, and increased maintenance costs.